


We Walk Down This Road of Uncertainty Together (An Eren x Levi Fanfiction)

by HamilTrash2097



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the simple task of controlling a titan shifter turned into a long journey that held many trials of both love and pain. So now we walk down this road of uncertainty hand in hand not entirely sure where it leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long A/N

Hello poppets this is going to take awhile to write but I promise to update it as much as I can with college in full swing for me.

So to get this out of the way: I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S ,MARKPLIER,  
JACKSEPTICEYE, HETALIA, 2P HETALIA OR ANY OF THE ITALIAN DEMONS I USE.

The Italian demons belong to mmdmaker65 and sonicwillrule.

FNAF: Scott Cawthon

Attack on Titan: Funimation

Hetalia: Funimation

2p Hetalia: I have no clue who owns it

OC characters in this story:

Elias Smith (23): Erwin Smith's older brother by 3 years; he is a titan shifter and a licensed doctor

Titus Wolf (24): human/wolf hybrid that is also a trained doctor; best friends with Ellias

Bonnie Pisa Vargas Wolf (22): Neko personification of the city of Pisa, husband of Titus, trained RN

Lily Kirkland (17): daughter of Arthur and Oliver Kirkland (yes I ship them together)

Luna Piscalli (21): human/animal shifter, lieutenant in the Garrison, called a Rosa Blanca (white rose)

Ludwig Nightshade (16): half German half Russian titan shifter adopted by Lord Bard (he's that titan that killed Illse)

Savannah Oakley (15): oriental titan shifter that was captured by rogues, joined the Scouting Regiment

Angel Fitzgerald (7): daughter of Jeremy and Song (phantom puppet)

Ruben Fox (16): son of Foxy and Kitty

Kitty the Puppet (22): foxy's wife and Ruben's mother killed by her own parents 

Susie Ivy (7): adopted by Reiner, titan shifter

Cynthia Wolf (7): daughter of Bonnie and Titus; called Cindy for short

Plato Wolf (7): son of Bonnie and Titus, Cynthia's twin

Seth (15): son of Vincent

Maria(5): daughter of Frankie and benson

Annisa(4): daughter of Brandon and Lance 

Emmanuel Smith(18): younger brother of Erwin and Elias 

Marx(50): head demon in demon law system 

Leonardo(25): Marx right hand

Kirnov Winter(35): Marx left hand

List of known characters  
(All animatronics are human hybrids)

Vincent/ Purple Guy( he's not a crazy murderer this time)  
Springtrap  
Golden Freddy  
Freddy  
Marionette  
Song(phantom puppet)  
Foxy  
Felix(phantom foxy)  
Marie(female phantom mangle )  
Mangle  
Balloon Boy(bobby )  
Phantom Balloon Boy(Thomas)  
Lance(phantom gold Freddy )  
Brandon(phantom Bonnie)  
Fredrick (toy Freddy)  
Bernard(toy Bonnie)  
Frankie(shadowFreddy)  
Benson(shadow Bonnie)  
Mike Schmidt  
Jeremy Fitzgerald  
Fritz Smith  
Chica  
Alecia (toy Chica)  
Scott/Phone Guy

Bonnie

Italian Demons / 7 deadly sins 

Rosario(sin of lust)  
Milano(sin of envy/jealousy)  
Stephano(sin of greed)  
Sachiko(sin of anger)  
Shirotama(sin of pride)  
Nocte(sin of sloth)  
Fiabra(sin of glutton)  
Trucco(demon of purity)  
Benedette(demon of purity)  
Romano(demon angel)  
Feli(shy devil Italy )

That's all I have for now but now I hope you know who is who

Until the next chapter Addio poppets


	2. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the cell is where it began

Here's chapter one and this will explain a lot of the later action

Warning self harm and depression also language 

 

It started in the cell....the cell where they kept Eren locked up...

Eren's POV:

"Sir can I please have water?" I asked the guards. "Shut your mouth monster." He quipped coldly glaring at me making me shrink back the chains rattling. I hugged my knees confused and scared; why was I being held here? What happened after I got eaten by that titan...after sinking into the bloody soup in its stomach it all gets fuzzy. "You gonna cry freak? Huh?! Some soldier you are!" The other guard snapped at me. I hid my face in my arms only to be assaulted with the images of my mother being eaten. "Mom..." I whimpered tears falling down my cheeks. "Oh so your mom got eaten because you refused to show your true colors!" I clenched my hands into fists trying to block them out. The guards came to switch and the others rattled the bars, "Your mom is dead because of you!" I hugged my knees tighter crying. "Stop..." I begged them. "You deserve to suffer for letting her die!" The new guard sneered. "I didn't kill her..." I mumbled. "You are the reason she died." The other guard said. "I'm not..." I struggled to speak through my tears. "You are!" They both yelled and I fell off my bed hugging my knees again crying loudly. One of them through water on my face. "Drink up" he laughed. I kept crying missing my mom and regretting being such a stubborn brat. After being given bread and water a few hours later I was allowed to relieve my self before being locked up again. 

The guards kept passing it along that I was reason my mother got eaten and they mocked me. I fell into a troubled sleep; I dreamed my mom was alive only to watch her die again while I was cemented to my spot. "Mom... MOM!" I sobbed waking up only to be hit with a rock. "Shut the hell up!" The guard yelled at me. I sobbed more as they kept placing the blame for her death on me and reminding me that she was eaten. "stop..." I sobbed. "We do as we please monster." They snapped. Days passed and I couldn't take the constant reminders that my mom died because of me; I began to feel like it was my fault. "I killed my mom.." I sobbed hiding in the dark corner of the cell and looking at a piece of glass. I picked it up and felt my arms itch. They don't know I'm a cutter...I shouldn't... I thought. "What are you doing in there?!" The guard shouted. "Nothing" I said. "Don't lie to me monster!" The guard turned pointing his gun at me. "I'm not doing anything but sitting..." I replied a bit frightened. "Sitting on your ass just like you were when the titans ate your mother!" I began to cry. "I wasn't!" "You killer her with your laziness." "Stop!" I begged. "She died to save your ungrateful ass." "Stop!" I cried holding my head. "You could have saved her with your freak power but did you no." "Stop!" i sobbed hysterically. "Shut the fuck up you ungrateful murderer!" I was thrown back from the bars. I cried more. "I said shut the fuck up!" the guard shouted. "Your crocodile tears won't bring her back!" I sobbed more beyond hysterical. "Stop... please stop..." I begged. "Monster!" he spat. "Stop..." "Murderer!" I curled up staring at the glass in my hand. I really shouldn't... I cried more with every reminder they threw at me. "You killed her!" "stop..." "You got her eaten!" "stop...." I sobbed. "You deserve to rot in hell for killing her!" I'm sorry Armin... I cut lines into my arms tears streaming down my cheeks. "my fault..." I sobbed. "It's all my fault..." I whispered cutting my arms avoiding my wrists. "Monster!" I am... "Murderer!" I am... "You are the reason she's dead!" It's all my fault... I cut until my arms were more red than olive. "Burn in hell!" I'm sorry.... "What the fuck is going on down here?!" An angry voice shouted. "And where is Jaeger?!" A jingling of keys...the lock clicked and the door scraped open. "Oi brat!" I sobbed softly letting my arms dangle blood dripping onto the dusty floor. "Jaeger answer me when I...oh my god!" I felt someone shift me and saw a light close to my face. I made out a blurry outline of the lance corporeal through my tears. "Why would you hurt yourself?!" He said looking panicked. "My fault..." I said fresh tears blurring my vision further. "What?" he said. "My fault..." I mumbled brokenly. "Hush" I felt him bandage my arms and lead me to my bed. "Why are you crying? and why would you cut?!" I whimpered and shrunk away from his angry glare. " I don't bite." I leaned closer to him only to hear the guards say, "Don't get so close Corporeal; that thing will kill you just like he did his mother!" I flinched at his harsh words tears filling my eyes again. 

Levi's POV:

I went to the court to find Hanji but as I passed the stairs down to the dungeon I heard shouting and a very distressed cry. "stop..." "Murderer!" The guards? "stop..." I heard the weak plea. "You are the reason she's dead!" I hurried down the stairs not liking the tone of their voices. "Burn in hell!" I got to the bottom, "What the fuck is going on down here?!" I shouted quickly glancing into the cell and not seeing the brat on his bed "And where is Jaeger?!" They didn't answer so I snatched the keys unlocking the door and walking in. "Oi brat!" I said loudly but got no response so I looked around for him using a lamp. I saw his shadow in the corner and walked toward him irritated he was ignoring me. I saw a piece of glass by him and went closer still until the light was over him. "Jaeger answer me when I...oh my god!" I gasped when I saw his arms were cut up. I quickly shifted him toward the light seeing him look at me through his tears. "Why would you hurt yourself?!" I asked him a bit panicked as I shouted for someone to get me bandages. The guards tossed me a roll of gauze. "My fault..." he mumbled. "What?" I asked him. "My fault..." he repeated his voice broken. "Hush" I said cleaning his arms up and bandaging them before leading him to his bed. Once I sat down with him I looked at him angrily, "Why are you crying? And why would you cut?!" He shrunk away from me; my eyes softened a bit,"I don't bite" I said seeing that he was scared; he came closer to me. The guard said, "Don't get so close Corporeal; that thing will kill you like he did his mother!" I saw him flinch fresh tears filling his eyes. "My fault..." he said. "Oi you two!" The guards looked at me. "I'm a monster..." he said softly regaining my attention. "No you're not!" I said making him jump. "B-but I am! My mother died because of me..." he broke down crying and shaking. I couldn't stand seeing him so broken so I hugged him close letting him cry into my chest. "His mother got eaten...and he saw it happen as he was carried away...". My heart twisted painfully at the memory of seeing Farlan being bit in half. "Shh" I said rubbing his back. "It wasn't your fault." He hiccuped softly trying to calm down and failing miserably. "Let it out Jaeger" I said holding him close ignoring the guards. "Let out the bottled up pain" So he did and I for once didn't care that my clothes were dirty because Jaeger needs to be comforted instead of constantly being accused of being a murderer and monster. 

It was late by the time he ran out of tears; I had grabbed his meal for him since I can tell he's in no state to do anything. "C-Corporeal?" he said. "Eat" I said to him and he obeyed; once he was finished I let him rest his head on my shoulder. "Corporeal?" he said. "Hm?" I replied. "Thank you" he said blushing. "No one deserves to be treated like that." I said curtly standing up to head back to HQ. "Captain!" I turned to face him, "What is it Jaeger?" A pair of lips touched mine quickly before retreating. I saw him blushing and looked irritated before leaving the cell letting the door slam shut. I'd deal with that little problem tomorrow. 

 

Well I hope this is not too much of a cliff hanger to you all but tell me what ya think~


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession time

Confession time for Eren and Levi. I'm not going to draw it out this time poppets. Well on to chapter 2~

warning: language, violence , self harm and depressed Eren

Eren's POV:

The Lance Corporeal has been avoiding me since I kissed him two weeks ago. I feel so stupid...I really shouldn't have done that! He probably hates me now... I sighed softly drawing the guards' attention to me. "What are you sighing about?" he snapped. "I've been locked up in a cell for almost a month for a reason I don't understand and I'm constantly being reminded my mother died!" I replied. "You little shit!" The man grabbed me and began to choke me. "You be glad we feed you and not let you freeze your ass off!" I gagged and struggled to get him off only to have my arms be pulled taught by the chains. "Get...off..." I wheezed kicking at him. I felt him slam my head against the bars of the cell my vision going fuzzy. "You are a monster that deserves to rot but do we no!" I began to see black spots as my oxygen was cut off. "Help...!" I shouted as I struggled. I heard footsteps. "What do you think you're doing?!" Commander Smith..? He's here? My vision was blackening around the edges. "He needs to be disciplined!" "Get off him!" I head scuffling then suddenly I was dropped allowing me to breathe again. "Are you all right Jaeger?!" I saw him looking through the cell bars. "I'm fine...sir..." I passed out cold hearing him shout, "Jaeger!" I woke up some time later to see him sitting outside my cell. "Sir..?" I rasped. "Here drink this." He handed me water, which I quickly drank. "I need to head up to HQ now that I am assured you won't die." And he was gone with a swish of his cloak. I was left alone again; no guards came after the earlier incident. I tried to ignore the pain of being treated like an object by the Scouting Legion and as a monster by everyone else. I'm human too god damn it! I felt my chest seize up and struggled to breathe as I began to suffer a severe anxiety attack seeing my mother being eaten flashing inside my eyelids. "Mom..." I rasped. "It's all your fault!" The words rang in my ears. I began to cry knowing it was my fault. "Mom..." I sobbed raggedly my arms itching for the sharp stinging that the razor created. I pulled one out of my pocket and slid it across my arm hard. "...it's all my fault you died...mom..." The stinging felt good and I kept cutting until my arms were covered in crimson; I continued to see my mom's death and dropped the blade my entire body shaking violently as the anxiety attack worsened; I began to slip into unconsciousness as a pair of polished brown boots appeared by my cell. "Jaeger!" I heard the door scrape open and felt someone beside me. Then I blacked out. 

Levi's POV:

I saw Erwin was in his quarters in HQ and decided to check on the brat seeing as likely needed to eat and relieve himself. I went downstairs to find no guards by the cell, "Lazy ass police." I muttered as I approached the cell. "You alive in there brat?" I called but silence was the only reply. I went to the door and saw him laying on the ground his body violently shaking; I realized he was having some sort of anxiety attack and quickly unlocked the door. "Jaeger!" I went to his side right as he blacked out. I picked him up and carried him to his cot noticing his arms were cut up again but already healing. I lay him down and sat at the foot of the cot waiting for him to wake up. 

~Later~

I was startled out of the trance-like state reading put me in when he said, "Mom..." I looked at him, "I'm not you mother Jaeger." This woke him up, "Lance C-Corporeal!" He stammered his cheeks turning red. "Why do you cut?" I said. "I....I...." He said. "You what?!" I snapped and he flinched making me feel guilty. "I'm sorry..." I stared at him. "What..?" I said confused. "I'm sorry...I j-just..." He struggled for words. "You think you got your mother killed." I deadpanned. "yes...." His voice held so much pain and guilt not the determination I heard before when I asked him what he wanted to do that first day he woke up in the cell. "I'm also sorry...about the kiss..." He said looking away ashamed. I blushed knowing he had kissed me not to say thank you but because he harbors feeling for me. I saw that he was crying again but I had no idea why. "Jaeger" I said and he looked at me his blue-green eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry I kissed you without warning...I just...reallylikeyou" He mumbled the last part to quickly for me to understand. "You what?" I asked. "I really like you more than I should sir!" He said looking away again fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Eren" he looked at me when I called him by his first name. "Yes sir?" he replied like a good soldier. "Eren we are not being soldiers right now." I sighed softly. "Sorry..." he said. "Eren I'm not sure if I love you yet." He looked away and hung his head; I grasped his chin making him look at me,"But I am willing to give this a chance..." "R-really? I mean you d-don't have to sir..." I listened to Eren stutter. "I want to open my heart to you." I blushed hiding my face in his chest. He began to pet my hair absentmindedly,"I'll do my best to win your heart Levi." I smiled when he used my name instead of my title. "I know you can do it." I murmured yawning moving to leave. Eren caught my arm,"Please s-stay?" I raised an eyebrow at his clingy-ness , "P-please...I d-don't want to be alone..." His fear was painfully obvious by the way he stuttered and held onto my arm like I would disappear. I felt my heart twinge and sat down pulling off my boots and harnesses. I put my coat aside and opened my arms to invite him to come closer to me. 

Eren's POV:

I begged him to stay knowing I'd likely end up having another anxiety attack if I was left alone down here. He said nothing but removed his boots, harnesses and coat before opening his arms to me as an invitation to come closer. I immediately crawled into them and he laid down taking me with him; I felt him lay his head on my chest seeing that I am taller than he is. I began to pet his hair absentmindedly feeling content with his presence near me. I yawned softly and began to drift off hearing his soft breathing and feeling him curl up closer to me. I fell into a deep sleep for once not plagued by nightmares of my mother dying. 

Third person POV:

So the pattern continued where Levi would come to keep Eren company at meal times and would check on him before bed at night. Eren quickly began to warm Levi's heart and the man slowly began to fall in love with him. There were times when Levi found the guards harassing Eren using his mother's death as fuel to upset the teen. A few choice words from Levi was all it took to stop the harassment, however one time despite Eren's hysterical pleas for mercy the guards refused to stop telling him he would kill everyone close to him. This caused Eren to have a severe panic attack which caused him to cough up bloody mucus as he struggled for breath. Levi and Erwin heard Eren's coughing and rushed to see exactly what was going on. Eren was coughing up blood which scared the shit out of the commander and Corporeal, despite this the harassment continued. "That is enough!" Levi growled glaring daggers at the guards. "He deserves it!" The guard spat back earning him a black eye courtesy of Levi. "Erwin please get them out of here before I do something I'll regret." The deathly tone of Levi's voice told Erwin he was serious. The young commander removed the guards from their posts by the cell leaving Levi to tend to the violently shaking Eren. "Just breathe slowly" Levi coaxed the terrified teen gently; once Eren was able to breathe properly he broke down crying into Levi's chest. "You won't hurt anyone close to you, not if I can help it." Levi told him rocking the crying teen back an forth. "I'm s-so s-scared..." Eren sobbed. "I will teach you to control it." Levi soothed petting Eren's hair to calm him down. The teen calmed down after ten minutes of petting and soothing words from Levi. "Eren" Levi said gaining his attention,"W-what is it Levi?" Eren asked. "Eren Jaeger I am full and undeniably in love with you." Levi blushed and they shared their first real kiss as boyfriends. "I love you too." Eren said hugging Levi gently; Levi had to leave shortly after to help Erwin file an incident report about what happened earlier. 

So Eren waited with baited breath for any inkling of news about what would happen to him; he knew Erwin and Levi needed more time to get their plans together. It was two weeks before Eren saw his new found boyfriend again. 

 

phew this was a loooong chapter! Well I hope you enjoy ed it and sorry to say the Military Police will remain assholes until later on in the story.

Until next the chapter Addio poppets


End file.
